A Doctor Who Collection
by TheWhovianUnderTheStairs
Summary: This is a collection of random Doctor Who one-shots, either requested or thought up. There will be no Donna, Martha, or River and Doctor pairings, though, and I don't believe in Journey's End, either, unless in the background (i.e. an 11 fic). Thanks for reading! (Rated T to be safe)
1. It was love

**Hey! So, I've decided to start writing a collection of Doctor Who-themed one-shots based mainly off of requests I get. You can request on twitter ( LoveYourTARDIS), tumblr (Deductions of a Magical Whovian) or, of course, her on ff . net (PM or review). There will be absolutely no Donna, Martha, or River and Doctor pairings, though, and I don't believe in Journey's End, either, unless in the background (i.e. an 11 fic, or some such). Also, A/Ns won't be this long after this. Thanks!**

**First, we've got a short 9/Rose my friend commissioned me to write.**

He looked at her.

"Come with me."

An emotion flashed through him as she shook her head, dragging the lump home. Was it regret? Loss? He didn't know. All he knew was walking back into the box and setting it to random, visiting ten, a hundred planets, before changing his mind and racing back outside. To her side.

"Did I mention, it also travels in time?"

Now he knew what he felt. It coursed through his veins and set his hearts racing, as she walked, then ran, towards him.

It was love.


	2. The Blue Room

**Hey! This is for Hediru, who asked "When did Rose first realise that she loved him?" **

Rose Tyler couldn't sleep. The TARDIS was humming in the back of her head, urging her… somewhere, and, wearily, she followed. After almost a year travelling with the Doctor, she had been woken by the damn machine to go somewhere almost every night for the past month. Each time it was different, and each time it was new. Tonight was no different.

"I know you can move the rooms, and I know you can move this one closer," Rose complained to the ship, who simply chuckled in the back of her head.

After countless corridors, she finally reached her destination. It wasn't at all what she'd expected, though: a small, wooden door with a design that she had come to realise was Gallifreyan writing. Uncertainly, she opened it.

If the outside had been unexpected, the inside was a complete surprise. A deep blue that matched the exterior of the TARDIS covered the walls, while the floor was hardwood with… was that a shaggy rug? A large bed with TARDIS blue blankets (quite the colour scheme, Rose thought) leant against one wall. But the real surprise came in the form of a lump in the middle of said bed.

"Doctor?" she said, surprised. She hadn't thought he _could_ sleep, with all the sleeping he (never) did.

The lump stirred. A sonic screwdriver (A/N: not a euphemism) poked out, followed by a clearly tired and surprised head.

"Rose? What… what?" His hair was mussed, and he looked extremely confused.

"Sorry! The TARDIS led me in here. I'll just… leave?" But the last part came out as a question, making her sound as confused as the Doctor.

"No, no! It's fine, I just wasn't expecting, er, company, is all," he said.

Rose couldn't resist, and asked, "Do you actually sleep with your sonic?"

The Doctor immediately took on the defensive.

"I'll have you know that it's very useful for when things attack… in the night," he finished awkwardly.

After this, they fell into an easy banter, barely noticing as the hours sped by.

_Wow, I love this,_ Rose thought. _I love this, and… I love him. _

"What?"

Rose snapped out of her mind.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"What did you say?" the Doctor was staring at her, a mix of emotions showing through his eyes. Nerves, and something else, something unrecognisable.

Rose paled. Had she said that out loud?

"I think I said… I love this?" She cringed. It was a poor deflector, and she knew it.

"No, after that," the Doctor insisted.

"Er… I said I love him," she said. She looked away, hoping he wouldn't press further. But, being the Doctor, of course he did.

"Who?"

Rose gave in. She had admitted it to herself, now she had to admit it to him.

"I love _you_, you bloody idiot! Did you even have to ask?" She leant forwards, so they were nose to nose. Gathering up the last of her courage, she kissed him. And the rest, as they say, was history.


	3. Don't Judge (ClaraPink)

**Not entirely sure where this came from... Also, I wrote this at midnight. Don't judge. **

Clara is a sorely mistaken woman, who has been lied to about many things in her life. She finds the rainbow with her foot of rabbit, and sweeps through the majestic rouge of the amethyst plains in her tractor of gold. The one piece of her she did not know she was missing was her soul. Daleks are dementors in metal rather than fabric, and the tortoise is Luck embodied, as luck would have it. The inhibited passion of the unbridled fires of Hell releases her mind to swoop through the Nethersphere in search of a man. The Man. Who done it? Colonel Pink in the Library with the sonic screwdriver. The burning foothold captures her with a Love unmatched by any in the universe - no, the Multiverse. Why must she feel this way? EMOTIONS ARE WEAK - but the reasoning is sound. She will continue.


End file.
